Will you kiss me
by nemuru-chan
Summary: kuroko esta enamorado de kagami y duda si confesarse o no ¿que sentirá Kagami por el?


**Nota: mi Segundo fic de este anime, esta vez de otra de mis parejas favoritas, espero que lo disfruten**

Titulo: Will you kiss me

Anime/manga: kuroko no basket

Pareja: Kagami x Kuroko

**No sé cuando comenzó**

**Creo que en el momento que te vi por primera vez**

**Cada minuto, cada segundo**

**Sigo pensando en ti**

**En lo que estás haciendo**

**Donde estas en este momento?**

**Oh baby**

Como ya era costumbre llegue temprano y me senté en mi respectivo puesto, los beneficios de llegar temprano es que el salón está tranquilo y puedo relajarme, cierro mis ojos y poco a poco voy quedarme dormido, de repente un fuerte golpe sobre mi mesa me despierta de sobresalto, delante de mí se encuentra alguien por lo cual levanto mi vista para averiguar de quien se trata, aunque ya sospecho de quien se trata

-buenos días kagami-kun-le saludo como siempre, con mi voz calmada y sin ninguna emoción-

-hola-me sonríe para luego sentarse delante de mí y voltearse hacia mí-

-¿es inusual que llegues tan temprano, sucedió algo?-

-¡hey! No tiene nada de malo que llegue temprano de vez en cuando-al parecer hice que se enojara es tan fácil de molestar y para mi es muy divertido aquello, ese es un pequeño secreto solo de mi-

La verdad es que estoy enamorado completamente de Kagami-kun y otra de las razones por las que llego temprano al instituto es porque deseo llegar rápido al lugar donde puedo verlo aun sabiendo de que la mayor parte de las veces llega tarde, debe sonar extraño el decir algo como eso y lo sé, pero, me enamore de él en el primer instante que lo vi, si bien al principio en mi opinión era que Kagami-kun era un gran jugador y por supuesto aun lo sigo pensando por lo cual pensé que sería bueno si él se convirtiera en mi luz. En el fondo él me había impresionado tanto al punto que me había enamorado de él pero eso lo descubrí mucho después y logre entender el porqué mi corazón latió con tantas fuerzas cuando lo vi jugar por primera vez y desde el instante en que descubrí estos sentimientos me es imposible alejarlos.

-Kuroko préstame la tarea-

-¿otra vez olvidaste hacerla?-

-estuve muy ocupado este fin de semana-

-¿en qué?-

-¡por supuesto que en el basquetbol!-

-sabes que si repruebas no podrás ir al club-

-para eso tengo a los senpais que me enseñen y por supuesto tu también-al escuchar esas palabras no pude evitar sentirme feliz-

-toma-golpeo su cabeza con mi cuaderno-

-¿por qué hiciste eso?-

-porque si-

-maldito Kuroko me las pagaras-sujeta el cuaderno y comienza a escribir o más bien copiar mi tarea-

**Te veo aquí y allá,**

**Y averiguo esto y aquello**

**Me sigues gustando**

**Creo que me estoy volviendo loca**

**Me pregunto si sabes cómo me siento**

**Me pregunto si sabes sobre mis sentimientos**

La mañana paso rápidamente y en la hora del almuerzo ambos fuimos a la azotea, no había nadie en ese lugar lo cual era un poco extraño ya que usualmente nuestros compañeros de club se encuentran allí pero no me molesta al contrario me parece algo bueno ya que podremos estar un tiempo a solas.

-¿Kuroko te gusta alguien?-me atraganto un poco con la comida al ir eso-

-¿porque lo preguntas?-

-solo curiosidad-

-¿podría ser que a Kagami-kun le guste alguien?-temo por la respuesta no quiero oír un si salir de sus labios-

-¡claro que no! Solo lo pregunto porque nunca te eh visto interesado en otra cosa que no se el basketbol-

-lo mismo va para ti Kagami-kun, tú tampoco piensas en otra cosa que no sea el basketbol-

-pero tú eres más misterioso y no sé lo que piensas…además esta esa chica momoi y yo solo me lo preguntaba….-me alegra que piense en mí-

-Momoi solo es una amiga…además….hay alguien que me gusta-me atrevo a decir-

-¿eh?- se voltea bruscamente a verme-¿quién es?-

-eso es un secreto-

-vamos no seas egoísta y comparte tu secreto-se acerca más de la cuenta a mi lo cual hace que el calor se suba a mis mejillas-

-¿porque estas tan rojo? ¡Ah! ¡Ya veo estas avergonzado! Jajaja por ahora no preguntare mas-

Estúpido Kagami-kun, ¿acaso no se da cuenta que mi sonrojo lo produjo? Algunas veces me gustaría que se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos y me ahorrada el trabajo de declararme, pero, a la vez no quiero que se entere ya que aun no sé como reaccionaria y lo menos que quiero es que se aleje de mi.

**Día tras día te miro solo a ti**

**Y siempre espero por ti**

**Hasta ahora eres el único y sé que siempre te amare solo a ti**

**Estar enamorada es un momento precioso**

**Ya no quiero hacer nada si no estás aquí**

**Cada día**

La hora de almuerzo termino demasiado rápido a mi parecer y tuvimos que volver a clases, para mi suerte me siento detrás de el por lo cual puedo verlo contantemente sin que lo note, a veces puedo pasar una clase entera viéndole y a causa de eso luego no entiendo y mis notas no han mejorado pero creo que vale la pena.

A veces me pregunto si este sentimiento desaparecerá algún día pero por más que lo intento imaginar no puedo en cuanto su imagen viene a mi mente los latidos de mi corazón me indican que lo amo demasiado como para que este sentimiento se borre. Kagami-kun ha sido mi primer amor así que no estoy muy seguro de muchas cosas y me preocupo fácilmente por cosas que antes me hubieran parecido tontas me sorprende como eh cambiado por su causa.

-Kuroko-él se ha volteado y me mira fijamente, estoy seguro de que se ha dado cuenta de que lo eh estado mirando-apresúrate o llegaremos tarde-yo asiento y me pongo de pie tomado mis cosas-¿en que estabas pensando?-

-nada importante-

-parecías bastante concentrado, acaso pensabas en la persona que te gusta-bromeo-

-tal vez-le seguí en juego-

-¿me dirás quién es?-

-no-seguí caminando-apresurémonos o llegaremos tarde-

**Cuando apenas abro los ojos en la mañana ya quiero verte**

**Ahora ni siquiera puedo vivir un día sin ti**

**"te amo" quiero escucharte decir esas palabras**

**Cada día te amo**

**Te amo solo a ti**

**Solo tú y yo**

**Oh baby**

Un nuevo día comenzó y mi rutina también en cuanto desperté me aliste rápidamente y me fui al instituto para mi sorpresa Kagami-kun ya se encontraba allí lo cual era realmente extraño

-así que llegas a estas horas de la mañana-

-¿qué hacer aquí tan temprano?-

-no podía dormir así que decidí venir más temprano aquí-

-ya veo-me senté en mi puesto, me di cuenta que no había nadie más en el salón que nosotros dos de verdad debía ser más temprano de los usual-

-Kuroko….-levante mi vista hacia él y note su penetrante mirada hacia mi-podría quedarme en ¿tu casa por un tiempo?-

-¿por qué?-pregunte como si nada pero en realidad en mi interior me sentía un poco nervioso-

-mi departamento será fumigado y no tengo donde quedarme-

-está bien-

Es algo inesperado y no sé si podre controlar mis sentimientos teniéndolo tan cerca pero debo actuar normalmente para que no sospeche nada, esto cada vez se pone más difícil. De todas formas podre pasar más tiempo con el así que supongo que es algo bueno de cierta forma-

Tal vez en este tiempo que se quedara en mi casa pueda intentar algo, quizás pequeñas señales que indiquen que estoy enamorado de él, si noto que se comienza a incomodar lo dejare y simplemente sabré que no siente nada por mí. Extrañamente tengo una leve esperanza de que el corresponda mis sentimientos y me diga que me ama o al menos que le gusto. Aunque sea un poco quiero que el sienta algo especial por mí como yo lo siento por él.

**¿Y si fueras mío?**

**De solo imaginarlo...**

**Mi corazón late fuerte todo el día**

**Creo que me he vuelto loca**

**Voy a correr hacia ti**

**Y me confesare honestamente**

Me pregunto qué pasaría si él siente lo mismo que yo, es decir, nuestro trato cambiaria, nos llamaríamos por nuestros nombres….eso es realmente vergonzoso, pero me gustaría que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

Como lo había prometido después del entrenamiento Kagami-kun fue mi casa con todas sus cosas y se instalo en mi cuarto, vimos películas y Kagami-kun arraso con toda la comida de la casa, comida que yo tendría que reponer.

Cuando la noche llego nos retiramos a mi cuarto adormir ya que mañana había clases y sería muy difícil despertar a Kagami-kun temprano.

-es injusto que tú duermas en una cama y yo en el suelo-

-lo lamento no tengo un futon usualmente no recibimos muchas visitas que se queden a dormir-

-entonces hazme un hueco a tu lado-lo vio ponerse de pie y caminar hacia mi-solo será esta noche mañana comprare un futon-sin decir nada más me corrí un poco y Kagami-kun entro a la cama –podrías darme más espacio-

-no puedo más, la cama no es muy grande y tu cuerpo es bastante grande-

-oh lamento-

Dijo con sarcasmo volteándose hacia mí por lo cual quedamos rente a frente-

-Kagami-kun….-¿no obtuve respuesta-Kagami-kun?-al parecer se queda dormido con gran facilidad-me gustas-me quedo mirándolo por un instante y sonrió -

**Día tras día te miro solo a ti**

**Y siempre espero por ti**

**Hasta ahora tú eres el único y sé que siempre te amare solo a ti**

**Estar enamorada es un momento precioso**

**Ya no quiero hacer nada si no estás tu**

**Cada día**

Me sobresalte al notar que abra sus ojos y se me quedaba mirando

-¿no puedes dormir?-

-no tengo sueño-mentí-

-entonces que te parece un partido de basketbol-

-pensé que tenias sueño ya que te quedaste dormido rápidamente-

-sabes Kuroko ahora que lo pienso hablas más que antes-

-no más de lo normal-

-no, te equivocas….antes solo contestaba lo que creías que era necesario ahora hablas más que antes conmigo eso me hace feliz-

-¿feliz?-mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente-

-sí, ¿hablas más conmigo que con cualquier otro verdad?-

-no so se-

-¡lo haces! Eso significa que soy tu mejor amigo ¿verdad?-

-supongo que sí-realmente el me considera solo un amigo, bueno debí saberlo esto no debería lastimarme tanto, entonces sería inútil que me confiese, pero aun así a pesar de que duele mi pecho lo sigo amando-mejor duérmete-me doy vuelta y cierro mis ojos para poder quedarme dormido-

**Cuando apenas abro los ojos en la mañana ya quiero verte **

**Ahora ni siquiera puedo vivir un día sin ti**

**"te amo" quiero escucharte decir esas palabras **

**Cada día, te amo**

**Te amo solo a ti**

**Solo tú y yo**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté más temprano de lo usual me bañe y vestí para luego despertar a Kagami-kun no sin antes contemplarlo por unos minutos

-aun es bastante temprano-dijo mirando la hora en su celular-

-pero si no te despertó ahora llegaremos tarde-

-¿está bien-bostezo-ya desayunaste?-

-aun no-

-entonces déjamelo a mí como agradecimiento yo cocinare por el tiempo que este aquí-

Yo solo asentí y me dirijo a la cocina a esperar mientras él se alistaba cuando en cuanto entro a la cocina me sonrió y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, por un momento por mi mente paso la idea de que parecíamos una pareja de recién casado por lo cual me sonroje. Me gusta mucho tenerlo cerca no puedo pedir más, me gustaría que este tiempo juntos no terminara.

**Me he quedado muda **

**Y contengo la respiración**

**Tus manos están sosteniendo fuerte mis temblorosas manos**

**Siento que voy a llorar...**

**¿Te me acabas de confesar?**

En cuanto el desayuno estuvo servido Kagami-kun se sentó a mi lado y comenzamos a comer y hablar de cualquier tontería pero mi desayuno fue interrumpido por el sonido de mi celular, sin más opciones conteste la llamada

-¿que sucede Kise-kun?-Kise-kun hablaba tan rápido que no lograba entenderlo-no logro entenderte Kise-kun podrías hablar más lentamente?-

-¡Kurokochiiiiii! ¡Aomine-chi y yo somos novios se me acaba de declarar!-

-te felicito Kise-kun-sonrió estoy feliz por el desde hace mucho estaba enamorado de Aomine ya era tiempo de que sus sentimientos ueran correspondidos-

-¡hey! ¡Dame eso!-escuche la voz de Aomine-kun al otro lado y luego la llamada termino no pude evitar reír de seguro Amonine-kun esta avergonzado-

-¿qué sucedió?, era Kise verdad?-el tono de voz de Kagami-kun era de molestia-

-sí, pareces molesto-

-no le estoy…por cierto ¿qué quería?-

-pues...-dude-no puedo decirte-

-¿Por qué?- podía notar su molestia lo cual me sorprendió de verdad?

-es un secreto-

-no me digas que él es quien te gusta-se puso de pie y camino hacia mi-

-¿Eh?-lo vi avanzar hacia mí-

-¿él es quien te gusta?-acorto la distancia entre notros-contéstame-

Sentí si respiración chocar con la mía lo cual me puso nervioso y las palabras no salían de mi boca, sujeto mis manos, ¿acaso estaba celos?, no, no debo hacerme falsas esperanzas

-Kuroko-

- a mi….- mis palabras fueron cortadas por sus labios sobre los míos-

-enamórate de mi-dijo al terminar el beso yo estaba atónito no creí que escucharía aquellas palabras menos que me besara, Kagami-kun acababa de confesárseme-

**¿Me miraras solo a mí y siempre me protegerás?**

**Si lloro por ti**

**¿Prometes que me abrazaras fuertemente?**

**Aunque este es el momento que he anhelado desesperadamente**

**No puedo cree que de verdad está sucediendo**

-Kagami-kun….-fue lo único que pude pronunciar-

-lo siento-se alejo de mi- yo….solo…-

-¿estabas celoso?-

-por favor no lo digas-pude notar su sonrojo, estoy demasiado feliz que no puede contener las lagrimas que sin mi permiso corrían por mis mejillas-¡lo siento! ¡No llores!-

-no tienes porque disculparte-seque mis lagrimas-solo estoy feliz-

-¿eh?-

-la persona que me gusta eres tú Kagami-kun-

Me causo risa su cara de asombro se había quedado como estatua en su lugar pero luego de un tiempo reacciono y me abrazo yo correspondí su abrazo para luego besarnos nuevamente

-¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

-si te lo dije-

-¡¿de verdad?! ¡Cuando?!-se sobresalto-

-anoche mientras dormías-

-¡pero estaba dormido!-yo simplemente reí por lo bajo-

**Cada día te quedaras a mi lado, me miraras solo a mí y me protegerás?**

**Te amo demasiado como para que seamos solo amigos**

**"te amo" por favor dime esas palabras ahora**

**Cada día, te amare**

**Ámame solo a mí**

**¿Vas a besarme?**

-sabes llegaremos tarde si no nos apuramos-me separe de él pero Kagami-kun me volvió a abrazar fuertemente-

-eso no importa, que tal si hoy no vamos a clases-

-no podemos hoy tenemos entrenamiento en la mañana-

-maldición-sujeto mi mano-¿por lo menos podemos ir así verdad?-sonríe-

Por supuesto-le devuelvo la sonrisa-

-¡oh! Casi lo olvido-

-¿qué cosa?-

-¡lo mas impórtate por supuesto!-lo miro intrigado-te amo Kuroko-aquello me tomo de sorpresa lo cual provoco un sonrojo en mi-te has puesto completamente rojo-rio-yo desvié la murada-¿te has enojado?-

-yo también te amo-ahora era su turno de sonrojarse y para mí de reí-¿vamos?-

-claro-tomo mi mano para luego salir, por mi parte solo sonreí mientras me dejaba guiar por el-

**¡Fin! ¡Termino! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Déjenme saberlo en los comentarios de antemano gracias **


End file.
